That herbivorous
by yuyiz93
Summary: -He will not return. - What can you tell you if you do not know?.


**Well, this story and went up, but I decided to put it in English for those who like the HibaPin, I have seen that are more writers and readers who speak and write English and, well, I hope this story will enjoy no more than I leave that to read the one shot.**

**this one shot was dedicated to: K Double Prime, who had told me he likes this story, except that also likes the HibaPin, but found it difficult to read because the original version is in Spanish haha, so hopefully if now leeas smoothly haha (:**

**katekyo hitman reborn! not belong to me, belongs to Akira Amano**

**sure to mention that the story is in the current era of Tsuna and his guardians while still attending high school nami, but as always the bazooka of lambo's been going problems c:**

* * *

-We will resist!, you are not a ordinary human weak like the others!.

_That voice...where from?, I do not know of nowhere...but there is something that calms me in her, maybe a girl?, No, sounds like someone bigger as..._

-Hibari-san-whisper-I know...I know you can with this...you are strong, very strong...you're one of the teenagers that just about fifteen're the strongest, feared...you know, in the future you strongest guardian Vongola-girl all hang my head fixing his eyes on the floor as his hands gripped her knees looking at the state in which the boy was-...know I'm not much help...but with your body in the current state that is...I know...I know I can hear everything I'm saying...but no matter what happens at the moment, I do not care if I lose my life on it at this time...I defend...

_-What do you say?, Hey! What do you not hear me?, Who are you? I can only hear but not see you, show yourself now-Hibari spoke no response could only get to hear the words and...what was that? Sobs?-Great, what was missing...hey will you stop mourn?, Is annoying ..._

Hibari could tell he was in a kind of white room in which absolutely nothing is met except to see himself and listen to the voice that spoke between sobs quietly and then, did not know about anyone who owned that voice, not the least of people I used to know by Sawada group of herbivores, not either of that young woman named Chrome certainly was not anyone who might know.

_-Hell, said with a hint of tranquility but his voice showed a little uneasily-What the hell is going on?, I can not see anything, do not know who is the voice of the person I hear...now I remember...I do not know how reach this place...the last thing I remember is that it had completed the disciplinary committee's duties and went to the roof to take a nap..._

After the latest Hibari said he thought he saw one other memory of what happened, if now remembered everything from the time school started, when beating to death the group Sawada herbivores like sheep to be piled into one the halls of high school, when he was in the office corresponding to feeding disciplinary committee after finishing Hibird for outstanding paperwork and then go to the roof to lie on the ground while trying to fall asleep, between the time of wanting to sleep in his mind appeared "she", if a she appeared in his mind when he least expected or the wrong time -_"nhg...that herbivorous..."_- growled to himself as he put his hand on his forehead, since when "the herbivorous" dared to appear out of nowhere in your mind?, the first time I saw her was on Valentine's Day, do not take important after all it seemed an ordinary common carp that seems to be lost every time he came to see her ever again after bumping into her, that because it was in the time it went to Kokuyo to face Rokudo Mukuro, that day was one of the most humiliating after being defeated by his illness was only the cherry, do not know how long hard locked courtesy of Mukuro,_ "Kufufufu, not just me you're not aware of what happened outside Kyoya, by so I'll let you have a look "_, after going to let you see through a screen created by an illusion what happened, saw the same group Sawada herbivores were beaten until it was time to see the subject Birds and saw hostage had sister Sasagawa, and Miura, was when he saw her again, and this time was shocked acknowledged that one "wao" was what came out of his mouth, who would say "that herbivorous" was a martial arts expert?, since then stay "captivated" the same used to speak to himself, wanted to have a fight with her was the day it was, since that incident in Kokuyo clung to search across Namimori no success some, even thought Sawada ask because apparently knew her, but decided against it, did not want to see wrapped with herbivores and opted to leave it until the time came alone.

_-Come on...please...please wake Hibari-san-again heard that voice-you can not overcome as well stop by this guy...do not know who is, but I recognize it is strong...but you...you're Hibari-san...are the strongest and feared guardian of Vongola Hibari Kyoya...you're the leader of Namimori disciplinary Committee, the most feared by everyone..._

_- Subject?-questioning to himself, and trying to get an answer in vain-What subject do you say?, Do not under...but what the hell?..._

Now that a few minutes ago was completely white fourth step to be a kind of multiple screens with different images, including Sawada could see who was in his hyper mode intuition? Fighting?, How Nami school?, definitely have to beat to death by doing such things at school, on the other hand saw a guy I was fighting, could recognize instantly that saw him not only by the trident had such subject if, should definitively Sawada and Rokudo hit to death to do that kind of secondary disturbances in Nami. No, worse to see that it was not Rokudo Mukuro, then who was that guy? and what with that rights come to school upset Nami?.

_-That guy-Hibari growled in what you could say quietly, the guardian of the cloud just kept watching those scenes, cursing to himself, what the hell he was doing there and do nothing?, Why could not fight? I kept wondering until something, not "someone" caught his attention-What..._

If, after a long time of searching in vain at last had found, if it was "that herbivorous" as he called it, finally after a long time there she had found just like the first time you saw her with that except white dress pants that was a blue tone and her hair in two braids attached, but the thing does not end there, for Hibari surprise she was sitting on the floor holding a good thing rather someone leaned upon his legs, he stood frozen for a moment to see that scene herbivore who was she was lying on her legs?, frowned, not knowing why showing their anger, but his expression changed to one of surprise at all clearer that he had mentioned herbivore seconds ago was the same, how had that happened?.

_-I do not understand-he told himself as he pressed himself hard their batons trying to hold a bit-...What do I do here, if I also have?._

Well, you could say that "focus" is somewhat indefinite for him, so I send this little patience left for him where he came from and use all his will to want to leave this place I did not know started hitting those walls with their flaming tonfas filled the last will of the cloud was desperate indeed want to leave that place which I had no idea how I got, I could not remember for sure how it got there, but one thing was sure and said it I would, leave that place to beat to death those who troubled Namimori high school, and of course this can have a fight with this girl...because...it was just that right?.

_-We Hibari-san...I know you can-said the girl whispers and sobs- what the hell!?._

The girl saw the need to move the body of fifteen years Hibari else a little more "safe" so to speak, and he received an attack of that "subject" that nobody really knew who he was or where he came from - here you'll be fine, was what the girl said to get out to address that subject.

_- Sawada-san!, Right?._

_-'Yes,' I say Tsuna-are you and Hibari-san okay?._

_-'I do-I say braids girl while her gaze bent-but...Hibari-san...well...I know he's okay, because...well, he's Hibari-san-said with a shy smile._

_-Yeah, I know._

_-'Well'-said a third unknown male voice Tsuna's ear and I-pin-no defender figured out so pretty Hibari Kyoya huhuhuhu ~._

_-Sawada-san!, who is this guy?-question the girl taking a stand to fight._

_I do not know, but whoever is not from here-once you answer the questions of the girl again took place in the fight._

_-It's rude not to stand-'said the fellow with a glance to I-pin easily while evading attacks Tsuna-you know-'questioned while evading a Tsuna-you and that girl have a high willpower...but they should know that..._

I-pin felt a chill go down her spine as she felt that this subject was behind her and whispered in his ear-_Hibari Kyoya-never wake again-_at what point? Came with it!?, It's constantly repeated Tsuna's head.

_-"It will be the.."-thought-...an illusionist-Tsuna said in a whisper-you're a illusionist!._

_-Bingo!-Shouted excitedly that subject-falter surprised me both know, I can not believe you're the new boss of Vongola-animated expression change just now a completely serious and ironic-'re really pathetic, you and your guardians are totally pathetic, anger course to face the strongest guardian and not a miserable minute drive or standing._

Tsuna did not know how to react to that subject, indeed was arrogant and he was filling the patience, which was really unusual for him, but that was because in truth I felt very sad for I-pin, take her to hear those words for the fellow who did not know, if Tsuna at first I did not know if the future-pin still had those feelings your five years I had the cloud guardian, in time that never get to see because they knew that he was not appointed guardian every time she was brought by the Bazooka Lambo, but now I know for sure, and could see the sadness in the eyes of the girl as she dropped on the floor at her words.

_- I-pin!-Tsuna shouted at her in that state._

_- I-pin?, Is that your name?-questioning that subject._

_- You...you...what you know you do not even know Hibari-san?-question girl staring at the floor._

_-Say-talked the subject as he approached the girl to get up and take your chin to look him straight-I am confident that my skills are more developed than either._

Tsuna attempt to intervene, but for a fourth voice I knew very well, but it was possible?.

_- Skills?-'said a voice that sounded cold and hollow-what right are you and "your skills" to invade Nami school herbivore?._

_-Wow, that's a surprise you managed to break my illusion._

_-Fight me-Hibari replied with his typical attitude of "addict fights" while holding their tonfas._

_-"So this is Vongola..."-thought the subject-I'd like to fight you, but you know, need to get back to my real body-sigh resignedly dodging something tonfas Hibari-I-pin...-she turned to where the subject disbelieving the call to be the surprise that again take the chin, but this time to close distance with her and kiss her._

_-IIIIIIIHHH!-Tsuna squealed Illusionist action before that her hands to the face but then Tsuna's reaction was nothing compared with Hibari, though this did not know how to describe...but thanks to his "super intuition" realized, saw beyond the cold eyes of Hibari, was extremely jealous and angry was a word that was short to describe the situation of Hibari._

_-I'll bite you to death-growled the cloud guardian before that action of the subject as he ran to cope, But when he tried to hit him with one of his tonfa that subject vanished leaving only a trace of mist in which was heard "You really are strong...you surprised me...Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi, rest assured, we will see"._

I-pin on the other hand was blushing, shocked, and most of all surprised, not expecting that, really took him by surprise and that upset a lot getting noticed his embarrassment at that shade of red on his face mixed with anger and a lot more than just passing through his mind.

_-Hibari-san-Tsuna came knowing that their physical integrity would not work-I am glad that this goo...-knew, Tsuna knew from the beginning that nothing good would come near Hibari at the time due to the impact of the tonfas of the Hibari...poor Tsuna._

_-Illusionists...hate them all-growled under his breath as he kept his eyes closed and turned to the place where I-pin was fifteen years-you are interesting...fight me._

_- What?-questioning surprise._

_-I do not like repeating things-That said I choose to open your eyes to stare at her, but only found a layer of smoke rose into view giving way to small I-pin five years._

_- Huh?-Was confused, not knowing what to there until he met the gaze of Hibari-aahh!-Instantly the little girl felt too to be out of nowhere to the cloud guardian, covering her face with her little hands revealing her blush revealing also some weird symbols on his forehead as a countdown._

_-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH!-shouted again Tsuna to see the countdown on the front of the little I-pin-"If I-pin had just explodes with the entire school and Hibari-san will beat me to death!"-thought as panicked and could not think of anything but take the little I-pin in his arms and run out of the school Nami._

Hibari did not understand why every time those strange symbols appeared on the front of the little girl who gave him chocolates valentines day, Sawada and company had to run as if it were a bomb,well not wanted to give more importance to the matter, now only focused on that unknown illusionist, hated more now...and then step through your mind the face of "the herbivorous" completely flushed, was amused to what a wicked grin spread across his face, If his interest had now definitely grown even more than I get to thinking.

He calmly up to the roof of the school as if nothing had happened as he looked to the sky, watching the clouds move slowly while Hibird perched on his head singing the Namimori anthem.

_-That herbivorous...-said with a finger stroking the head of the little yellow bird._

**END.**

* * *

**Now, I apologize if there are spelling mistakes, but I get much of the day to do my best and understandable, so my apologies for mistakes!, now if I hope for readers who only know English this one shot has been if you like it!, I retire, one shot after another fails, I'll go now to finish homework -_-**


End file.
